


To Show Him My Wing

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sabriel villanelle (5 tercerts followed by one quatrain with the pattern A1 b A2/ a b A1/ a b A2/ a b A1/ a b A2/ a b A1 A2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Show Him My Wing

I want to give him everything,

to show him the whole world,

to show him my wing.

 

I want to treat him like a king,

And hold him close in bed, curled,

I want to give him everything.

 

Upon his finger I'd slip a ring

And give myself to him, unfurled

To show him my wing.

 

My wish is to take him dancing,

To make him feel quite twirled.

I want to give him everything.

 

What an intimate thing,

That would leave his brain swirled,

To show him my wing.

 

Gifts at him I would fling,

Ancient relics with patterns whorled.

I want to give him everything

I wish to show him my wing.


End file.
